


第二十三章 忘形

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第二十三章 忘形

第二十三章 忘形

他们来到了温宥的房间，赤身裸体地站在一面落地的大镜子前。温宥从背后拥着叶弓一，双手轻抚过那些留于他身上的痕迹，他们都目视镜中，温宥在他耳边道：“你是我的，我也是你的。”  
叶弓一抬起一只手臂，抚摸着身后人的面颊，温宥在他掌间摩挲。待他转过头，他们便顺理成章地接吻，吻至酣时，叶弓一开始自wei，他一边撸动着自己，一边愈发饥渴地吮吸温宥的口腔，温宥一手搂着他的腰，一手也朝自己的下体抚慰，随后，温宥将那早已偾张的阳物缓缓推入他的后穴，虽然没有润滑，但是这穴口早已在昨夜那场不曾停歇的性事中完美扩张，此刻并不太阻碍他的进入。  
等到整根没入时，两个人都静止了一会，似在体会在彼此体内的感觉，随后温宥便缓缓律动起来，叶弓一也挺身迎合。镜中的两人如同一体，彼此交叠，同起同伏，他们此刻极其缠绵，从容不迫，似在共谱一曲缱绻爱歌，要让余音绕梁，要让余韵不歇。  
叶弓一最后是趴在镜子上射的，高潮时两人的痴迷情态尽收眼底，镜中的人彼此喘息相拥，叶弓一与镜中的自己额头相抵，对自己承认，他对温宥，早就不同。


End file.
